


L'étreinte de l'ombre

by Voracity666



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non. Seiya n'avait pas réussi à porter le dernier coup. D'une seconde à l'autre, Hadès allait l'achever, massacrer les autres chevaliers, les enfermer dans le Cocyte et prendre le pouvoir sur l'humanité. Mais les miracles sont partout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suite à la lecture du premier tome de Saint-Seiya Next Dimension et des fics de zhane 654 (allez liiire), j'ai décidé de moi aussi faire du Hadès & Seiya.
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Hadès allait asséner le coup d'une seconde à l'autre.

 _Le temps... Pourquoi tout se rapporte au temps ?_ Se lamentait Shun dans son agonie.

-Pégase... Quand cesseras-tu enfin de te relever ?

_Un... Un instant ! Cet homme... Je l'ai déjà rencontré ! À l'ère mythologique... ou plutôt... Non, c'était dans mon ancienne vie ! Ou... oui ! Cela ne fait aucun doute..._

Hadès observait Seiya, un peu abasourdie par les révélations que lui murmuraient ses précédentes incarnations.

Les yeux de Pégase étaient pareils à des braises lorsqu'il releva la tête. Leur intensité était telle qu'un frisson parcourut le corps puissant.

-Pégase... murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Je me souviens, oui...

La grande épée tomba avec fracas sur le marbre.

-Que... Quelle est dont cette folie dont j'ai faillit être le bras vengeur ?

Il tomba à genoux, ses mains passant dans la longue chevelure sombre, et ses yeux étaient hagards.

-Vous reprenez enfin vos esprits mon oncle, haleta difficilement Athéna de sa prison sanglante.

-Ma nièce !

D'un air catastrophé, Hadès courut aider la jeune déesse à sortir de la jarre.

-Oh Athéna, depuis combien de temps mon esprit est-il embrouillé ?

Il n'eut pas de réponses, Athéna ayant perdu conscience dans ses bras. Il jeta alors un regard autour de lui. Il aperçut alors les corps mal en point de ses lieutenants et des chevaliers.

-Mais combien..? Interrogea-t-il à nouveau d'une voix cassée.

-Combien de vie ont été arrachées ? Combien de larmes ont été vexées ? Bien trop Hadès. Les morts réclament vengeance.

Seiya ponctua sa phrase d'un crachat de sang. Il cherchait sa respiration, couvert de sueur.

-Pégase ? S'étonna le dieu. Tu es encore...

-Vivant ? Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps...

Il cracha à nouveau du sang et était bon pour embrasser le sol, lorsque des bras couverts d'une kamui noire le rattrapa à temps.

-Je suis le dieu de la Mort. Moi seul peut décider du jour où tu auras à rejoindre véritablement mon royaume.

_Bon, c'est pas trop vrai. Ce sont les Parques qui tranchent ton fil, et Thanatos qui sépare l'âme du corps. C'est beau de broder à ce point..._

Il assura machinalement sa prise sur le corps inconscient et laissa vagabonder son regard sur Elysion.

-Si les jardins sont dans cet état, je n'ose même pas imaginer le reste de mon Royaume... soupira-t-il.

Il disparut dans un flash de cosmos.

* * *

-J'étais pourtant sûr qu'un rhinocéros m'avait pris pour un tapis-roulant, marmonna Milo en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Sortant victorieux de cette bataille, il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour comprendre la raison de son malaise.

À un jet de pierre se trouvait des spectres pour la plupart inconscient. Leurs surplis leur avaient été retirés, tout comme les armures d'or, se fit la réflexion Milo.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillés, chevalier.

Ledit chevalier regarda la petite spectre avec stupéfaction. C'était quoi ce petit machin ? On soufflait dessus ça s'envolait, à coup sûr.

-Vous êtes le cinquième à vous être réveillés, continua-t-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

-La guerre est finie ?

Il reçut un sourire qui le fit avaler de travers.

-Un simple verre d'eau arrive à te tuer, là où les meilleurs guerriers échouent ? Se moqua Kanon un peu plus loin.

Il jouait aux osselets avec un Shun à la tête bandée et un Spectre aux longs cheveux clairs.

Milo se contenta de lui tirer la langue puis de l'ignorer.

-Vous pourriez rejoindre la surface, lorsque vos compagnons auront repris leurs esprits, reprit la plus jeune.

-Qui d'autre s'est réveillé ?

-Aldébaran, Seiya, Shun et moi.

Il ne se fit pas réprimander par le spectre à ses côtés.

-Vous faîtes trop de bruit.

-Rune, soupira Kanon tout bas. C'est à Shun de jouer.

Milo les laissa à leur palpitante partie et chercha du regard ses deux autres collègues.

-Le chevalier du Taureau aide à la reconstruction des Enfers. Celui de Pégase est avec notre Seigneur.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de s'endormir comme une masse, s'attirant le rire des chevaliers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait de Hadès ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture~

-Vous vous en souvenez ? Murmura faiblement Seiya.

Il se tenait au mur pour ne pas tomber, couvert de sueur et haletant.

-Chevalier de Pégase... Tu devrais encore tenir le lit. Tes blessures ne sont pas complètement cicatrisées.

Seiya le défit du regard. Il ne retournera pas se reposer. Il voulait des réponses qui apaiseraient sa mémoire.

Hadès soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le mena jusqu'à une terrasse où gâteaux et boissons semblaient les attendre.

-Si ma nièce apprend que je t'ai laissé te vider de ton sang parce que tu es trop têtu pour entendre raison, elle risque de me courser jusqu'en Olympe. Assis-toi.

Seiya sourit discrètement suite à cette explication pataude. Sous ses grands airs de Seigneur, Hadès agissait un peu comme un enfant qui craignait de se faire prendre par son père.

-Alors... Oh ! Des cookies ! Et des brownies !

Partagé entre l'amusement et la gêne, le chevalier divin observa le dieu millénaire qui papillonnait entre les différents desserts. Il se servit quand même en île flottante tout en réprimant le début de fou rire.

-Bon, tu n'es pas venu pour tester la cuisine des Enfers, j'imagine.

Reprenant son sérieux, Hadès essuya la crème de son menton. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait un paquet de siècles qu'il n'avait pas goûter à ces sucreries.

-Les souvenirs. Ma tête est criblée de flashs plus violents les uns que les autres.

-Quel rapport avec moi ? S'étonna Hadès en gobant des cerises.

-Heu...

Seiya ne put empêcher son regard de fixer les petits fruits rouges qui disparaissaient entre les lèvres rosées.

-Chevalier Pégase ?

-Ah, euh, les souvenirs, balbutia-t-il. Oui. Je viens vous voir parce que vous y apparaissiez. Enfin, c'est plus complexe que ça, et, euh...

Il bafouillait, mal à l'aise, les joues écarlates. Hadès s'attendait presque à ce que de la vapeur s'échappe de ses oreilles.

-Tu sais que les dieux sont capables de lire dans les pensées ? Tu n'auras qu'à me montrer ces souvenirs dont tu me parles, proposa-t-il poliment.

_Si je continue à prendre des cerises, je vais devoir appeler Apollon. Oh des fraises !_

Ce fut avec cette élégance quasi innée que le dieu de la Mort jeta son dévolu sur les fruits des bois. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Seiya lui envoya une des images qui lui martelaient l'esprit. Il toussa durant de longues minutes, apeurant le chevalier.

-J'ignorais que ta mémoire remontait à si loin, chevalier ! Finit-il par articuler d'une voix étouffée.

Il accepta avec reconnaissance la tasse de thé.

-Ce cher Adonis... Je pensais en avoir oublié jusqu'à son existence. La légende prétend que Perséphone en était amoureux, mais la vérité est tout autre.

-Euh, d'accord, mais quel rapport avec moi ?

Hadès leva des yeux surpris.

-Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Il est une de tes précédentes réincarnations, Seiya.

* * *

-Et Athéna ? S'inquiéta Aïoros.

-Votre Dame se repose dans une pièce à côté, le renseigna la petite spectre.

Elle s'amusaient bien des réactions des chevaliers. Ces solides gaillards, taillés comme des armoires semblaient tomber de bien haut lorsqu'ils la regardaient.

Oui, Myrrha, spectre de l'Hamadryade de l'étoile Terrestre de l'Inceste, raffolait de la surprise qu'offraient les yeux des convalescents.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Aïolia ?

Avec un petit sourire en coin, la spectre lui fit le signe du silence et pointa du doigt le chevalier en question. Sur lequel reposait un spectre à l'apparence juvénile.

-Si vous écoutez attentivement, vous entendrez leurs ronronnements.

Son air attendri fit frissonner le Sagittaire. Mais qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

-Les sceaux se sont fragilisés, marmonna Rune.

-Quels sceaux ? Voulut savoir Shun.

Le spectre se redressa d'un coup, avant de se reprendre.

-Rien de spécial. Ce sont des sceaux retenant les âmes. Il me faudra bientôt rejoindre les équipes d'entretien, d'ailleurs....

Il attrapa avec adresse le petit os, faisant grogner Kanon.

* * *

 -Et donc nos mémoires étaient scellées...

-Non. En mourant, l'âme abandonne toutes affaires terrestres, comme la mémoire ou les sentiments. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se réincarnera, elle n'aura plus aucune trace de sa vie précédente.

-Mais alors, pourquoi ? Voulut savoir Seiya.

-Votre cosmos. Il surprotège tout ça. Il scelle tout vos ressentiments avant de s'éteindre.

-Mais comment se fait-il que ma mémoire aille aussi haut ?

-C'est là toute la beauté et l'ironie de la chose ! Ricana Hadès.

Il grignota un morceau de palmier avant de soupirer d'aise.

-J'ai une sœur aînée qui n'apparaît dans aucune légende. Elle aime bien venir me donner un coup de main, et particulièrement à la distribution des âmes. Elle prend un soin tout particulier pour l'attribution des âmes des serviteurs. Bon, il lui arrive de faire quelques erreurs... Kanon était prévu pour le Sanctuaire de Poséidon, et Ikki est à l'origine rattaché à mon service.

Seiya avala son thé de travers.

-Une grossesse un peu trop lourde qui la rendait malade. Elle m'a promis de se faire assister la prochaine fois, grogna-t-il.

-L'absence de Ikki vous a beaucoup coûté ?

Seiya n'obtint qu'un petit sourire en coin qui ne l'avança pas plus.

-Et plus sérieusement, vous comptez prévenir Shun quand ? Se risqua-t-il.

Hadès grimaça comme s'il venait de manger un citron entier. Pégase regretta de ne pouvoir immortaliser un tel visage.

-Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_Ça le sera jamais, on dirait bien..._

-Mais votre sœur, elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de ces sceaux ?

-Ce n'est pas son ministère. Elle fait ça pour le fun, vraiment. Si jamais tu as à la rencontrer, tu t'en rendras bien vite compte. Et elle vient aussi saluer Hypnos et Thanatos.

-D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas là ?

-Ils se reposent avec Athéna. Chacun dans un lit, bien sûr.

Seiya n'eut aucune réaction à cette déclaration. Ces dernières heures avaient eut leur lot de découvertes, il n'allait pas en réclamer plus, merci bien.

-Bon, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ton lit, je pense que te reposer après tout ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se sentait soulevé et qu'il partait pour une destination obscurcie par le sommeil.

* * *

 -Seigneur Hadès ! Glapit un squelette de faction.

Il tremblait de tout ses membres, complètement ignoré par son dieu qui portait un chevalier divin endormi. Par ailleurs, ce dernier avait passé un bras derrière les épaules de leur maître et arborait un petit sourire tranquille.

-Tu comptes ouvrir cette porte, ou devrai-je le faire moi-même ?

Le spectre se ressaisit et s'empressa d'obéir, s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Hadès dans la grande salle où spectres et chevaliers reprenaient des forces.

Sa venue fut évidemment remarquée, autant par les uns que par les autres.

-Majesté, balbutia Valentine.

L'appelé leur adressa un mouvement de tête avant de poser son fardeau dans le lit qu'il avait quitté.

-Si vous pouviez vérifier ses pansements, il est plus buté qu'une mule morte.

Et sur cette déclaration, le maître des Enfers sortit, jetant un regard bref sur le chevalier d'Andromède.

_Un jour, peut-être..._


	3. Chapter 3

-Tu es allé manger des gâteaux avec Hadès ? S'exclama de manière hystérique Hyôga.

Seiya plaqua son oreiller sur le visage, espérant ainsi atténuer le son, mais peine perdue.

-Promis, je te rapporterai une coupe de glace, marmonna-t-il.

Le cygne continua de hurler son mécontentement, sous le regard blasé des convalescents. Shun posa ses cartes avec un sourire victorieux.

-Encore gagné ! Passez les cailloux !

Grognant, Rune, Kanon et Myû payèrent le plus jeune.

-Mais c'est un véritable démon du jeu, geignit Kanon. Je vais finir par croire que tu triches !

Il n'obtint qu'un sourire moqueur alors que les cartes étaient redistribuées.

-Vous croyez que Hyôga cherche à tuer Seiya juste avec ses cordes vocales ?

-En tout cas, il a de la voix ! Ricana Kanon.

Rune émettait des bouffées violentes de cosmos. Il voulait du silence, du calme ! Et si il pouvait gagner, aussi, ça le détendrait sûrement...

Excédé, Mü assomma Hyôga de sa béquille pour le contraindre au silence, ce qui fit soupirer d'aise tout un chacun.

-J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait monter dans les aigus, marmonna Seiya en se frottant les oreilles. Merci chevalier.

-Ce fut un plaisir, ricana-t-il.

Il claudiqua jusqu'à la couche du Sagittaire qui l'accueillit d'un sourire.

-Chevalier Pégase ! Chevalier Pégase !

La spectre menue arrivait en courant auprès de son appelé. Elle souffla plusieurs fois avant de lâcher son message.

-Maître Hadès demande à vous voir ! Il espère que vous êtes en meilleure condition que la fois précédente et vous attends au même endroit ! Pépia-t-elle.

Elle sautillait sur place, les yeux brillants, ce qui fit sourire les chevaliers réveillés, et soupirer les spectres.

-Ah... Ah bon ? Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi refuser...

-Ah ! Et avant de partir, j'aimerais vous demander un service. Voyez-vous, notre seigneur adore se gaver de sucreries, ainsi que de fruits des bois...

-J'avais cru remarquer, en effet.

-Si vous pouviez faire de sorte qu'il se... calme avec cette frénésie, ce serait un soulagement pour chacun d'entre nous.

Elle remarqua l'air interloqué du jeune homme et entreprit de développer.

-Notre roi est fragile du ventre. Lorsqu'il fait un peu trop bombance de ces gâteries, il doit tenir le lit. Il est insupportable dans ces moments-là ! Se plaignit-elle. Donc si nous pouvions éviter pareil ennui dans notre situation actuelle...

-J'y veillerai, promit Seiya en se levant.

Il sortit de la salle sous les remerciements de quelques spectres.

-_-_-_-

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout me revient ?

-Les sceaux ne sont pas éternels. Plus la personne qui les place est puissante, plus longtemps ils dureront. Tout est une question de temps.

Hadès se servit en jus de fruits, surveillant le chocolat qui fondait.

-Qui les a posés ? Vous ? Athéna ?

-Non. Mais je ne sais plus qui en a eut la charge. Peut-être ma sœur, ce qui expliquerait alors son dévouement envers vos âmes...

Il piqua une friandise d'un coup de bâton et le plongea dans le saladier.

-À moins que ça ne soit une décision de Zeus. Mais de là à pouvoir déterminer si ce fut une sagesse ou une folie, ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Hadès secoua sa brochette chocolatée avant de mordre dedans.

-Est-ce que ça signifie que nous allons bientôt avoir nos mémoires à nouveau sous scellés ?

-Il y a de grandes chances pour que ça en soit le cas. En fait, il faudrait pour cela que la divinité responsable se faire connaître. L'avenir seul nous le dira. Parle-moi plutôt des flashs qui te reviennent... Tu veux bien ? Tu peux te servir, aussi...

-_-_-_-

_C'était un endroit paisible. Une cascade se déversait dans un large bassin taillé par les ans dans la roche. L'herbe y poussait grasse et verte, douce et sucrée._

_Ce lieu se trouvait être le point de détente d'un jeune homme à la beauté quasi divine. Il aimait s'y baigner et capter les rayons du soleil sur sa peau nue, loin de ses camarades et du Sanctuaire._

_Voici d'ailleurs arriver l'habitué de ce coin qui se dévêtit sans pudeur. Ce refuge était suffisamment reculé de l'Homme pour qu'il n'en soit pas inquiété._

_Il lui fallut rejoindre l'eau pure pour enfin se rendre compte de la présence d'un autre homme._

_-Bonjour._

_Surpris, il manqua de boire la tasse mais se ressaisit bien vite, observant l'intrus._

_Le cheveu court et ébouriffé, noir de nuit, les yeux sombres et insondables, la peau pâle et les membres fins. Il était très bel homme, en convint-il._

_-Je ne voulais pas troubler votre quiétude. Pardonnez mon intrusion._

_-Reste, ordonna presque l'inconnu. Tu ne me déranges aucunement. Et de la compagnie rend la baignade plus agréable. À moins que ce ne soit toi qui aspire à la solitude ?_

_-Nullement. Je m'appelle Adonis._

_-Enchanté._

_Ils se turent afin de savourer la plénitude du moment. Mais si Adonis avait fermé les yeux, ce n'était pas le cas de son vis-à-vis qui le dévisageait sans trop d'insistance._

_Il avait vraiment un physique divin, ses sœurs ne lui avaient pas mentis..._

_Les boucles châtains retombaient sur le visage fin, les paupières aux longs cils obstruaient les yeux noisettes. Il avait pu voir plus tôt à quel point le corps entier semblait avoir été sculpté par le meilleur des artisans, tout en muscles sans que ce n'en soit un excès, et une peau délicatement bronzée par le soleil grec._

_Mais le temps passe et il faut bientôt se séparer._

_Soupirant, l'intrus sortit de l'eau en premier et passa la main dans sa chevelure trempée. Il grogna lorsqu'il parvint à sa nuque._

_-Un problème ? S'enquit Adonis._

_-Mon petit-frère s'est amusé à me couper les cheveux, résultat j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à leur nouvelle courteur. Rien de bien grave, au fond._

_Le châtain le fixa d'un regard pensif._

_-Je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer avec des cheveux longs... Je crois bien avoir une préférence pour la coupe que vous avez maintenant._

_Se stoppant dans ses gestes, il tourna un air interrogatif._

_-Tu trouves ? Remarque, ça pourrait faire rager mon frère, ça..._

_Achevant son habillement, il le remercia avant de partir._

_-Peut-être nous reverrons-nous, chevalier Pégase._

-_-_-_-

-Adonis a fait partie de la première génération des servants d'Athéna. À cette époque, il n'y avait pas encore cette histoire de réincarnation et les dieux foulaient la même terre que ses croyants. Mais lorsque cette religion à dieu unique est arrivée, il nous a bien fallu céder la place. Sans compter que nous commencions à nous affaiblir avec la disparition des prières à notre encontre.

-On peut ainsi tuer un dieu ?

-C'est un moyen complexe et long, mais oui, approuva Hadès d'un faible sourire.

Seiya sembla perdu dans ses pensées, suçotant sa cuillère.

-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes de nouveau attenter à mon éternité ? Demanda-t-il mi-moqueur mi-inquiet.

Il ne reçut qu'un roulement d'yeux qui lui donna presque envie de tirer la langue très puérilement.

-Je ne fais que me renseigner.

-Mais bien sûr, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Ricana-t-il légèrement.

Il enfourna sa brochette entière dans sa bouche avec un air de sale gamin qu faisait une bêtise en totale connaissance de chose.

-Tu n'es pas totalement remis de tes blessures, je me trompe ?

-Mais... mais...

-Et n'essaye pas de le cacher, ça fait une dizaine de minutes que ton cosmos s'est fait hiératique. Et je peux sentir d'ici le sang de tes plaies.

-Pas du tout !

Machinalement, il passa la main sur les bandages qui s'ensanglantaient petit à petit. De la mauvaise foi ? Non, pas du tout.

-Allez, viens, je t'accompagne.

Un peu gêné de cette promiscuité renforcée, Seiya n'osa pas regarder ailleurs que ses pieds.

-À quoi penses-tu, chevalier ? Encore des flashs ?

-Hein ? Euh non, pas du tout, je... je ne pensais à rien.

Bien que se souvenir du corps nu d'un dieu ennemi n'aidait pas beaucoup à la réflexion, les méninges de Seiya tournait à plein régime.

Elles étaient d'autres vies à lui bourdonner dans le crâne. Il pouvait accéder à la pensée la plus secrète de chacun de ses prédécesseurs (il a même été une fille, une fois), il avait connaissance du plus petit élément de leur vie. Leurs amis, leur famille, leur maître, leurs collègues.

Et Hadès. Hadès qui revenait. En visiteur ou en affaires. Déguisé ou l'identité à nue.

Toutes les premières rencontres où les premiers Pégase réapprenaient à le connaître, tous les rendez-vous partagés et les rencontres imprévues...

Hadès qui parlait, établissait des théories stupides, se faisait charmeur, se taisait, dormait, embrassait...

Parce que la Guerre Sainte n'était qu'une invention récente, créée par la folie des dieux pour qui le temps traînait lamentablement.

Parce qu'il y a eut un avant, ainsi qu'un après. Mais l'après n'était que sang, déception et mort, et que tout le monde le connaît.

L'avant, c'est le miel, le sucre. Une pomme d'amour, en somme.

-Vous avez bien dit que c'était votre sœur qui répartissait les âmes ?

-Tout à fait. Pourquoi ?

-Y avait-il une marge d'erreur ?

-Il pouvait y avoir jusqu'à deux erreurs d'âmes. Mais jamais comme aujourd'hui.

-Ah, d'accord... Dans quel camp ?

-Poséidon et Athéna, généralement. Elle ne s'entend pas trop avec eux, donc...

-Logique.

Leurs paroles se firent plus rares, à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leur but. Tous deux réfléchissaient. Seiya se passait en accéléré les souvenirs auxquels il pouvait accéder alors que Hadès pensait juste au repas qu'on lui préparait en cuisine. Chacun ses préoccupations, en somme.


End file.
